I have a son, he has a father
by lion-crest
Summary: Severus Snape gets sent to Privet Drive by Dumbledore to fetch Harry. What he finds is not good. (I suck at summaries but please just read and review.)
1. Harry is rescued

Chapter One

**Harry Potter was lying in his bed at Number 4 Privet Drive staring at the ceiling. His room was a dull grey but Harry had put up some of his school memorabilia to liven it up a little. It still had Dudley's old, broken toys in it but Harry didn't mind. He was still in pain after his Uncle Vernon had a 'chat' with him. Ever since Harry was three years old, his uncle had beaten him at regular intervals. **

**Flashback**

"**Hurry up with my coffee boy!" Vernon Dursley spat at his young nephew. Harry was struggling not to spill it but he did anyways when Dudley Dursley stuck his foot out to trip him. Harry started to cry when the scalding hot coffee spilt all over his arms and hands. Dudley was laughing at him. "Get up and clean up this mess now boy!" Vernon had shouted. Harry couldn't move, his arms were so sore. That was when it happened. "Don't you dare cry boy!" Vernon spat at Harry while kicking him in the ribs twice hearing a crack each time. Vernon Dursley then threw Harry into his cupboard under the stairs. "That'll teach you not to cry, boy." Vernon had snarled at him.**

**End of Flashback**

**Harry sat completely still not wanting his bones to scream out in the agony that accompanied his every move. He would be turning sixteen in an hour. Harry cautiously put his hand on his stomach and diagnosed what was broken this time. 'Three ribs.' He made a mental note to himself. He reached for his glasses on the battered nightstand and opened the window for Hedwig to come in from her nightly hunt. She came in a short while later but Harry did not notice. Harry Potter was unconscious.**

**Meanwhile, at Hogwarts-**

"**Albus, is there a reason you called me here?" Severus Snape asked the headmaster one afternoon. Albus looked at him with an air of sadness about him. "Something is wrong with Harry at his place of residence. I have been checking the wards and there is something wrong with them. They seem to be getting weaker." Professor Dumbledore explained. "I fail to see where this involves me, Albus." Professor Snape snarled. "You know very well why this concerns you, Severus." Dumbledore said. "I want you to go check on him tomorrow afternoon to make sure he is safe." Dumbledore added. "Why do I have to check after the brat, Albus? Why couldn't you or Minerva or-." Snape was cut off with Dumbledore's hand in front of him. "You know why you must go, my boy. That is all." Professor Dumbledore finished. Professor Snape left the office in a fury, robes billowing behind him.**

**Back at Number 4 the next morning-**

"**BOY! Come downstairs and cook us some breakfast!" Uncle Vernon shouted to Harry. Harry sat up in bed and immediately regretted his choice to do so because his body screeched in pain. 'Good thing I have some healing potion.' Harry thought to himself as he filled a small tube with the substance and gulped it down. He had made it to taste like chocolate. The pain in his body subsided a little but the marks were still there. He put his glasses on and found that his vision was blurry. He took his glasses off and walked downstairs. "It's about time boy, we're hungry. Cook us some bacon, eggs, and sausage and make it quick." Uncle Vernon spat at him. Harry mechanically went to the cupboard to get the food. He cooked the food quickly and served it to the Dursleys. After he gave Uncle Vernon his plate, he was delivered with a blow to the back. Harry fell forward and hit his head on the corner of the counter. Harry picked himself off of the floor and walked up to his bedroom neglecting to get anything to eat for himself. He reached the haven of his bedroom and closed the door. To survey the damage his fall had caused, he looked in his small mirror. His reflection was not his own. He had long, greasy black hair and black eyes. He noticed he had grown at least several inches and his nose was longer. His face was well defined but his lightning bolt shaped scar was still visible under his now long hair. Shocked, Harry collapsed onto his bed and fell asleep right away. The next thing Harry knew was that Uncle Vernon was making his way towards Harry on the bed with a menacing grin on his face.**

**Severus Snape was on his way to Number 4 Privet Drive on the Knight Bus. He stopped at Arabella Figg's house and started walking to Number 4. He finally arrived at the house and knocked on the door. Aunt Petunia answered the door. "Is Harry Potter here?" Professor Snape asked. Petunia stuck her nose up in the air haughtily. "I don't know who you're talking about." She said. "You're one of those freaks aren't you, from that place? His lot." Petunia spat. "Get off of my property." She added. "I think not." Professor Snape said pushing his way in. "Where is Harry Potter at?" He asked rudely. "He doesn't live here." Petunia said. He pointed his wand at her. "H-He's upstairs." She squealed. He scowled and made his way upstairs. He was faced with three doors. He decided to try the one with the locks first. "Alohomora." He said gently. The door opened and he met a vulgar scene. Harry was being kicked and punched by his uncle. "What on earth do you think you are doing?!" Professor Snape shouted at the huge man kicking Harry. Vernon turned around. "You're one of those freaks! Get out of my house now!" Vernon snarled. Professor Snape pulled out his wand and pointed it at the muggle's throat. "Petrificus Totalus!" Snape yelled. The man's body went rigid and fell to the ground. Professor Snape knelt by Harry's side and felt for a pulse. It was barely there. "Professor Snape?" Harry said quietly. He nodded. "Where are your things Harry?" He asked softly. Harry pointed to his small wardrobe. He whispered a few incantations and Harry's stuff was packed and tucked safely in the Potions Master's pocket. "Finite Incantatem." He said pointing his wand at Uncle Vernon. He stood up warily and Professor Snape watched as he ran down the stairs. "Harry, I'm taking you to Hogwarts." Professor Snap said. A small smile crossed Harry's new features and he fell into unconsciousness. Professor Snape picked him up and carried him down the stairs. "Where are you taking the boy?" Petunia asked. "I am taking him somewhere where he will not be beaten to an inch of death by his relatives. Someplace where he does not have to live with people who do not respect him for what he is." Professor Snape snarled. "He is nothing more than a freak just like you." She retorted. "He is the hero of our world and I'll be damned if I let our last hope for peace die at the hands of muggles like yourselves." He retorted back to her. "Portus." He added pointing his wand at an old paper. He touched it with one finger and felt the pull just behind his navel. He was back at Dumbledore's office. "What has happened Severus?" Professor Dumbledore asked alarmed. "Those muggles beat him, Albus. I have to get him to the Hospital wing." Snape said while heading towards the fireplace to the hospital. Severus arrived a few seconds later in the infirmary of Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry.**


	2. Severus' Letter

**Chapter Two**

**Severus Snape arrived a few seconds later in the infirmary of Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. "Poppy! I need your help!" Professor Snape called. Madam Pomfrey rushed out a minute later. "Merlin Severus, what happened to this boy?" Madam Pomfrey cried. "It's Harry Potter. I arrived at his relative's home and his uncle was kicking and punching him." Snape explained. "Lay him down on the bed and I'll tend to him." The mediwitch told the professor. He obeyed immediately and sat down next to the bed. After an hour or so, Madam Pomfrey had finally gotten Harry's vitals up and he was no longer in a coma. He was just asleep. After checking on Harry for the tenth time, Professor Snape decided to venture up to the Headmaster's office. "Albus, I need to talk to you." He told the older man. "I need to tell Harry." Professor Snape said exasperated. Professor Dumbledore nodded. "You'll have to wait until he wakes up though." Professor Dumbledore said gravely. "How am I supposed to tell a sixteen year old boy that I have picked on for five and a half years that I am his father? He is going to hate me even more now." Professor Snape said. "He will need a new name as well." Dumbledore added thoughtfully. "He was actually named after me originally. Severus Severin Snape III." Professor Snape exclaimed. Professor Dumbledore beamed at him. "I have a letter here for you Severus. It's from Lily." Dumbledore said. The younger man's breath faltered, He took the envelope from the headmaster and tore it open. **

**_Dear Severus,_**

**_If you are reading this letter, James and I are dead by the hand of Voldemort. I am still terribly sorry for leaving you, my true love as well as my husband, to marry James but it is for my own protection as you said yourself. James has agreed to not actually have a physical marriage but just one in name. I am happy to say, however, that before we had to separate, I found out I was pregnant with your child. He was born on July 31 and his fake name is Harry James Potter. His real name, though, is Severus Severin Snape III after you. I gave him a potion on his first birthday designed to wear off completely on his sixteenth birthday. I should think that you have already noticed he looks like a replica of you now._**

_**Remember Severus, I will always love you and you will always love me. Before I left, you told me you loved me even more than the Hogwarts Potions laboratory and that means a lot coming from you. Send our son my love, as well.**_

_**Love,**_

_**Lily Snape Potter**_

**Professor Snape let a single tear fall as he read the last part of the letter. "Harry will be receiving a similar letter when he wakes up. Or should I say Severus." Professor Dumbledore said smiling with a twinkle in his eye. "I'll see you tomorrow Albus." Professor Snape said as he got up to leave. He was headed towards the hospital wing. When he arrived at the Hospital wing, his son was awake. "Am I at Hogwarts Professor Snape?" Harry asked bewildered. "Yes, you are Harry. I just need to summon Professor Dumbledore and I'll be right back." Snape said. 'He actually called me Harry.' Harry thought to himself. He shrugged it off and reached for his trunk that was beside his bed. He opened it and found 'Quidditch through the Ages', a book Ron had given him the previous year. He again went to find his glasses and put them on to find his vision blurry with them on. He took them off and threw them into his trunk. "Hello Harry, how are you feeling?" Professor Dumbledore asked Harry. "Hello Headmaster, I am feeling fine now. The last thing I remember is someone telling me I was going to Hogwarts and the next thing I know, I wake up in the hospital wing." Harry explained. Professor Dumbledore sighed. "Harry, have you noticed any changes about yourself?" He asked. "Yes, I have actually. I was looking into a mirror the day after my sixteenth birthday and I noticed that I looked like someone completely different. Do you know why?" Harry asked seriously. "I think Professor Snape has something to tell you, Harry." Dumbledore said grimly. Harry turned to Harry. "Harry, I don't know how to say this but I'm your father." Professor Snape said.**


	3. Harry's letter, Flying, and Ron and Herm...

(For future reference, Harry will now be called Severus..)

**Harry's Letter, Flying,**

**and Ron and Hermione's Arrival**

"**Harry, I am your father." Professor Snape repeated. Harry looked like he was going to explode. "Before you react, Harry, I want you to read this letter. It is from your mother." Professor Dumbledore asked. He handed him an envelope which Harry tore open.**

_**My Son, **_

**_If you are reading this letter, than James Potter and I are dead. I must first tell you that right after I graduated, I married Severus Snape, the love of my life. We were married for a good year or so before I was informed that I was one of Voldemort's targets. For my safety, I had to leave Severus and marry James. Before I left, I found out that I was pregnant. I knew you could not be James' because we were married only in name, not physically. James and I named you Harold James Potter but I'll let your father tell you your real name (I like leaving people in suspense). I gave you a potion on your first birthday so that you would look like James until you turned sixteen. You will have turned into a spitting image of your father by now, I should think. I wish it hadn't been this way. We could have still been a family. Anyways, I have to go now. I hope you're good at Potions!_**

_**Love,**_

_**Your Mother,**_

_**Lily Snape Potter**_

"**You are my father?" Harry asked in shock. "Yes, I am. Would you like to know your real identity?" Harry's father asked. Harry nodded. "Your real name is Severus Severin Snape III." Professor Snape said, Severus ran his hand through his long hair. "How am I going to tell my friends?" Severus asked. "I will write to them explaining the situation and they may come to Hogwarts early if they wish." Professor Dumbledore offered. Severus nodded and the headmaster left father and son alone. "I've never known a father." Severus said all of a sudden. "Well, I've never known a son." Professor Snape said. Severus scowled. "Have you ever played Quidditch?" Severus asked his father. "Yes. I played on the Slytherin house team for six years and in my last year, I was captain. I was a seeker." Professor Snape said proudly. "You don't seem the type to play Quidditch. Wait until Ron hears about this." Severus said. His father scowled. "How long has your uncle been beating you?" Professor Snape asked. Severus' face went all pale. "At regular intervals since I was three. I was bringing him a cup of coffee and he told me not to spill it. I was being really, really careful and then my cousin stuck his foot out and tripped me. I spilt the scalding hot coffee all over my arms and hands and I started to cry. My uncle just told me to clean the mess up but I couldn't move. He kicked me in the ribs and I broke two of them. He threw me into my cupboard and he said, 'That'll teach you not to cry!'" Severus said in a gruff voice. "I won't have to go back there will I?" Severus asked. His father looked shocked. "Of course not, Criminals shouldn't be put there!" Snape said harshly. Severus recoiled and drew away from his father. "I'm sorry. I didn't mean for it to come out that way." Snape said. He pulled his son to him and let him cry for the first time in thirteen years.**

**A few hours later, Severus was let out of the hospital wing. "Would you like to stay in Gryffindor Tower or in the dungeons? Miss Granger and Mr. Weasley could stay in the dungeons for the rest of the summer if they like." Professor Snape said to his son. "I would like to stay in the dungeons with you. We can get to know each other better that way." Severus said to his father hopefully. "That's settled then. I'll show you your room." The elder Snape said. He led Severus into a large room decorated in red and gold with a Quidditch motif. "Wow." Severus said simply. There was a four poster bed much like the ones in the Gryffindor boy's dormitory except this one had a Quidditch game playing on the canopy of it. "Thank you," Severus began. "What should I call you?" He added. "You can call me Dad, I guess." His dad replied simply. Severus ran up to him and hugged him. "Thanks a lot Dad." He said. Severus Snape hugged his son back very tightly. "I'll let you unpack. You'll notice the initials on your trunk have changed." The professor told Severus. He turned with a billowing of robes and left his son's bedroom. Severus began to unpack his trunk. It now bore the initials S.S.S III on it instead of H.J.P. He carefully took his Firebolt out of his trunk and placed it carefully on a shelf near his bed. He placed loads of parchment and quills on his desk and got out his clothes. He put on a pair of trousers tied together by a cord and an oversized T-shirt that was his cousin Dudley's. After he got changed though, he decided against the clothes he was wearing and put on his Quidditch practice uniform. He grabbed his Firebolt and headed out to the sitting room where his dad was. "I'm going outside to fly around a bit Dad, if it's all right with you." Severus said. "How about I join you?" His dad said. "Okay!" Severus exclaimed. "Accio Firebolt" Snape said. Another Firebolt came whizzing through the air into his outstretched hand. Another flick of his wand and he was in Quidditch uniform as well. Father and son made their way out to the Quidditch pitch in good spirits. "Dad, watch this. I perfected it last year." Severus called to his father. He pulled into a completely vertical dive at breakneck speed and an inch before he hit the ground he pulled up shot up straight through the air. "Was that a Wronski Feint?" Professor Snape asked in amazement. Severus nodded. "Oi, Harry come down from there!" A familiar voice called from down by the Quidditch pitch. "Hey Ron! Hey Hermes!" Severus called down as he landed gracefully. "You really look like him Harry. And don't call me Hermes." Hermione said. Father and son grinned. "My name isn't Harry James Potter anymore, you guys. It is now Severus Severin Snape III." Severus said proudly. 'I can't believe how well he is taking this.' His dad thought. He placed a hand on his son's shoulder and smiled at him. "You actually play Quidditch Professor?" Ron asked bemusedly. "Yes, Mr. Weasley, I play Quidditch. I was captain of the Slytherin team when I was in my seventh year. I was a seeker." Professor Snape said. Severus noticed that Hermione was holding onto Ron's arm. "So you two are finally going out?" Severus asked. They both blushed. "Yes, we've been going out since the beginning of our fifth year." Hermione explained. "Well, it's about time." Dad said. The trio looked at him. "It was obvious. You act more like a married couple than best friends." Dad said. Severus smirked at his two friends who were now blushing. "Are you guys staying in Gryffindor Tower?" He asked. They nodded. "It's time to go to supper, Severus." Dad said when it was six o'clock. The four of them walked to the dungeons so Professor Snape and Severus could get changed. "Nice place, Professor Snape." Hermione said. It was decorated in rich colours. There was a desk, three chairs, a sofa, and a marble mantle above the fireplace. "It's not a bat cave." Ron said in amazement. Professor Snape glared at him. "Ronald, don't be so rude!" Hermione chastised. "Contrary to popular opinion, Mr. Weasley, I am not a bat so I would not live in a bat cave." Snape said in a sarcastic tone lacking any malice. Severus went into his room to change his clothes. When he came back out, Hermione and Ron were snogging on the couch. "Get a room!" Severus called. They pulled apart and blushed a deep scarlet. They waited a minute before Dad came out. "What are you wearing?" Professor Snape asked his son. "I am wearing my clothes, why?" Severus marveled. "We have to go shopping for you, young man. Those clothes must be at least ten sizes too big for you." Professor Snape said. Severus smiled. "Can we go tomorrow, Dad?" Severus asked hopefully. "Sure, if you like. Miss Granger and Mr. Weasley could come as well." Snape said. Severus nodded and they went up to the Great Hall. "Ah, good evening Severus, Severus, Miss Granger, and Mr. Weasley. Would you care to join us?" Professor Dumbledore said with his eyes twinkling as usual. The quartet sat down at the staff table and Ron started to pile his plate with food, as did Severus. They talked about how their summers were going and what they wanted to do at Diagon Alley tomorrow. "Are you sure you don't mind taking us to Diagon Alley tomorrow, Professor Snape?" Hermione asked while cutting up her chicken gracefully. "It really is no problem, Miss Granger." Professor Snape told Hermione. "Ronald, you're supposed to cut your meat up not bite pieces off of the bone!" Hermione exclaimed to her boyfriend. She flicked her wand and his chicken was cut up into bite size pieces. 'She sounds remarkably like Mrs. Weasley.' The elder Snape thought. "I heard they got a new broomstick out, Sev; the Firebolt XP. I wish I could afford one." Ron said dimly. "I can't believe how different you are when school isn't in session, Professor Snape." Ron said. "In school, you're a complete a-." Ron began but was cut off by Hermione. "Ron Weasley, you finish that sentence and see what I do to you!" She said angrily. The professor laughed. "You two should get married and get it over with." He said with a laugh. They glared at him. "You and Mrs. Weasley must get along great Hermes." Severus said with his new deep voice. "Don't call me Hermes!" She said angrily. "You know you love it, Hermione." Severus said with a smirk. She went back to eating her supper disgruntled. "What do you think about having a son, Severus?" Minerva McGonagall asked her colleague. "So far, I'm enjoying it, Minerva. He hasn't been any trouble at all... so far." Professor Snape replied optimistically. The supper lasted an hour more and everyone left to go to their respective quarters. Severus went to his bedroom to get his pyjamas on. After he got that done, he went out to the sitting room to get his book that was lying on the coffee table. "Are those your night clothes?" His father asked. He was wearing a pair of black silk pyjamas. "Yeah Dad. They are my best fitting pair." Severus said. His dad threw him a pair of black pyjamas. "Wear these one instead and throw all of your clothes out. You can wear some of my clothes while we shop tomorrow. I can't believe those people never even gave you proper fitting clothing." His dad exclaimed. "My pleasure." Severus said. He went back into his room, changed, and brought all of his clothes into the small den. "Evanesco." His dad said with a wave of his wand. "The only thing the Dursleys ever bought me was my glasses and they weren't even the proper prescription for my eyes." Severus explained. He placed a stray strand of hair behind his ear. "Goodnight Dad." Severus said. "Goodnight Severus." His father replied. They hugged somewhat awkwardly and Severus went to bed. He lay in bed staring at the canopy of his bed before falling into a restless sleep. **


	4. Diagon Alley

**Thank you all so much for your reviews. They are very much appreciated and I take all of them into consideration. Keep them coming. **

Diagon Alley

The following morning, Severus woke up early. "Where the hell am I?" He asked himself. "Oh yeah, I forgot." He added, answering his own question. He got up and went to put his glasses on but refrained. 'I don't need them anymore.' He took _Flying with the Cannons _and went to the sitting room to wait for his father to wake up. He didn't need to wait long.

"Here, take these clothes. They should fit you well enough." His dad said. He handed him an outfit identical to what his father wore to classes. He went to his room and changed into it. 'I look like him even more now.' Severus thought. "Do they fit?" His dad asked from behind him. "Yeah, they fit." Severus replied. They walked up to breakfast.

They met Ron and Hermione on the way there and Ron started laughing. "What's so funny, Ron?" Severus asked. "You look like a-a mini Potions Master without the skills." Ron exclaimed. He had to hold onto Hermione's shoulder to keep from falling. "Ron that hurts the shoulder." Hermione said. "Oh yeah I forgot about that 'Mione. Let's go to breakfast." Ron said. "Oh my, Severus, he looks like you even more now." Professor McGonagall exclaimed when she saw them together. "He has no other clothes, Minerva. The clothes those muggles gave him were at least ten sizes too big." Severus' father explained.

They ate a big breakfast and Ron kept on making fun of Severus' new outfit. "Are we going to Diagon Alley now Dad?" Severus asked. His dad nodded.

They flooed to the Leaky Cauldron where they were greeted by the barkeeper, Tom. They said their hellos and went out back to the archway that led to all the shops. "Miss Granger, why are you wearing a sweater when it is the height of summer?" Professor Snape asked. "No reason, I just like to be warm." She explained. He felt that there was another explanation but left it alone. After they went to Gringotts the four of them ventured into Flourish and Blotts to get their set books. A number of students were terrified at the scene of their Potions professor in the bookshop.

"Oh, Ron and Hermione! I never thought we would see you here." Mrs. Weasley said. She rushed over and gave them each a hug. "Hullo Mrs. Weasley." Severus said. She turned to him. "Harry?" She asked cautiously. He nodded. "Dumbledore explained to us about this but he never said you looked so much like him. How are you doing?" Mrs. Weasley cried. "My name isn't Harry anymore though. It's now Severus Severin Snape III. I'm named after my dad." Severus explained to his friend's mother. "I can't believe it's you. You got so tall. And your hair- it's so long, just like your father's." Mrs. Weasley exclaimed. Severus pushed his hair back behind his ears. "Hello Mrs. Weasley." Professor Snape said. "Hello Professor. How do you feel about having a son?" She replied. A small smile graced his features. "It's all right, I guess. He's no problem really. I'm rather enjoying it so far." Professor Snape said. He looked at his son who was chatting with his friends. They got their books, said goodbye to Mrs. Weasley, and went to Quality Quidditch Supplies to look at Quidditch uniforms.

"I need new robes." Severus said. He had grown several inches so his old robes were way too short. He also had to have his name changed to Snape on the back of the robes. "We need to go to the Magical Menagerie Dad. I need some owl treats for Hedwig and Ron needs some for Pigwidgeon." Severus said. His dad nodded. They entered the shop and Hermione went to look at the owls. Severus' father noticed the yearning in her eyes as she walked away to help her boyfriend pick out some owl treats. He walked over and picked up the cage with a pitch black owl in it. He went to the counter and paid for it. "Can you keep this here for around a half an hour please? I'll come back to get it." He said to the clerk. She nodded in agreement. "Severus, I'll be back in less than fifteen minutes. Behave yourself." Professor Snape said to his son. He left the shop and went to Quality Quidditch supplies. He picked up two Firebolt XP broomsticks, paid for them, and shrunk them to fit in his pocket. He returned to the Magical Menagerie and picked up the owl. He put a disillusionment charm on the owl cage and waited near the entrance for a few minutes.

"I wonder how fast the Firebolt XP goes, mate." Ron said to his friend.

"Probably pretty fast, I reckon." Severus replied. "Hey Dad." He added when he saw his father. He enlarged the two boxes with the brooms in them. "If you want to find out how fast the new Firebolt is, how about you find out yourselves. Open them up."

They took the boxes and opened them. Their eyes lit up. "Are these ours?" Ron asked stupidly. Professor Snape nodded. "Thank you a million times over, Professor Snape." He said.

"And for you Miss Granger." He said lifting the disillusionment charm off of the owl. "Wow, thank you, Professor Snape. Thank you so much." She said, resisting the urge to hug him. "Is it male or female?" Hermione asked. "Female." He replied. "I'm going to name her Helena." She said. The owl hooted beautifully. They had an ice cream at Florean Fortesque's Ice Cream Parlor. Hermione got a chocolate cookie dough sundae, Ron got Bertie Botts Every Flavour Bean Surprise, Severus got a hot butterscotch sundae, and his father got a hot fudge sundae. "Oh no!" Hermione said as she spilled ice cream down her front. "Scourgify." She said flicking her wand at it. It automatically cleaned itself up. After they were finished their ice cream and Professor Snape paid for them, they flooed back to Hogwarts.

"Severus, do you want to come to the Lion's Den with us?" Ron asked. "What on earth is the Lion's Den?" Professor Snape asked. "Gryffindor Common Room, Dad. Sure Ron, I just need to put my things in my room and I'll be right up." Severus replied. Hermione and Ron nodded and made their way up to Gryffindor Tower. Severus went to the dungeons with his father. He changed into a pair of jeans and a T-shirt that actually fit him and started putting his stuff away. He was putting his telescope in its case when he dropped it. "Shit!" He exclaimed. His father came in at the sound of the crash. "I just broke my telescope, no big deal. _Repairo_!" He said pointing his wand at the broken telescope. It pieced back together and Severus put it back in the case without breaking it. "I'm going to Gryffindor Tower now, Dad. I'll see you at supper." Severus said to his father. He nodded and left the room.

A few minutes later, Severus arrived at the portrait of the Fat Lady. "Gryffindors Rule." He said and the portrait swung open. "Hey Sev, it's about time you got here." Ron said with a chocolate frog in his mouth. He threw one to Severus and he caught it. "What were you guys doing while you were waiting for me?" Severus asked. "Nothing, just talking. Don't look at me that way. Ron keeps nattering on and on about his broomstick." Hermione said. "I'd say we all go out flying but Hermione can't fly if her life depended on it. Please don't hurt me." Severus said jokingly. "I don't even like flying in any sort of way, especially broomsticks." Hermione said indignantly. "How about a game of exploding snap then?" Ron offered. "I'm game for that." Severus said. And they started playing.

The three friends played exploding snap for a few hours and talked about all sorts of different things, school included. "I have to go back down to the dungeons, you guys. It's a bit late. I'll see you tomorrow." Severus said looking at the huge clock in the Gryffindor Common Room. "Bye Sev, see you at breakfast." Ron said. "Goodnight Severus." Hermione said as well. He left Gryffindor Common room and headed towards the dungeons. He was approaching his destination when he saw Peeves.

"Well if it isn't Snapey jr." Peeves cackled. "Peeves get out of my way please." Severus said politely. "I won't move until you say please." Peeves responded in a singsong, dreamy voice that reminded Severus of Luna Lovegood. "I did say please, Peeves. Please let me through. Oh look, the Bloody Baron is coming and he looks angry." Severus said with a smirk. Peeves glided through the air in a hurry but the Bloody Baron was nowhere in sight. He smirked at himself and said the password to the portrait. He walked in and saw his dad sitting in a chair by the fire reading. "I'm back, Dad." He said.

His father looked up at him from his book. "It'll never cease to amaze me how fast you got used to being my son." His dad said. Severus took a seat across from him.

"I admit it was a bit of a shock at first, you know, naturally. The Potions Master who tormented me for five and a half years turned out to be my father. I don't know why though but it just felt right." Severus explained. His hand came up to his scar and he gritted his teeth in pain. "Are you all right?" Professor Snape asked concernedly. Severus was on the floor now holding his head. His father knelt down on the ground by him. "I'm all right Dad. It's just Voldemort must be unusually happy or angry right now." He replied still holding his hand to his forehead. "It happens all the time." He added. By now, his scar had stopped hurting and he could stand up again. Severus yawned. "Goodnight Dad, I'm going to bed." He exclaimed. "Goodnight son." His dad said. He left to go to his room. He changed into a pair of black flannel pyjamas and got into bed.


	5. Sixth Year Begins

**Keep the reviews coming people!**

**Sixth Year Begins...**

"Dad, have you seen my tie anywhere?" Severus called through his door. "No Severus. If you can't find it, just summon it." His father said. "Accio tie!" Severus shouted. A maroon and gold tie came whizzing through the air and landed in his hand. He fastened it around his neck and went to leave. "I'm going to the Great Hall now Dad. I'll see you there." Severus said looking at his watch. Professor Snape, who was in the sitting room as well, nodded.

Severus walked up to the Great Hall and as he walked, he could hear the sounds of hundreds of students chatting idly waiting for the feast to begin. He walked up to the doors and entered the Great Hall but nobody seemed to notice. Severus took a seat next to Ron. "Hey mate, Hermione is just in the bathroom." Ron said. They talked for a little while about Quidditch and things before Hermione returned and Professor Dumbledore rose to commence the start of term announcements.

"As is with every year, Mr. Filch's list of confiscated items has grown to include Skiving Snackboxes, Fainting Fancies, and Ton Tongue Toffee among other things. As I have sent notices to each of you over the summer, I will not need to explain to you why Professor Snape has a son after all this time so please do not ask me. On a much brighter note, Professor Umbridge can no longer teach due to an incident that occurred last year. Our new DADA teacher is Nymphadora Tonks. Speaking of Defense, the Defense Association is regrouping under the leadership of sixth year student Severus Snape III and will be open to students in all years. These meetings will be taking place in a large area on the seventh floor across from the Transfiguration room. Please contact Mr. Snape for meeting times and more detailed information. That is all so dig in!" Professor Dumbledore said.

And dig in they did. Since Severus had been eating all summer, he was no longer as starving as he was at the beginning of the other school years. "Ron, are you playing Quidditch again this year?" He asked his friend. "Yes, I am playing. I practiced a lot over the summer and I have gotten better. Or so everyone tells me." Ron replied. Severus smiled.

"Well, well if it isn't Potter turned Snape. I always imagined your mother would be a whore." A cold voice came from behind Severus. "Shove off Malfoy." He said quietly. "So I'm right, your mother was a whore." Malfoy reiterated. "No she wasn't." He said irritably. "What's with your hair, Snape? Couldn't you have at least learned to shower before the start of term? It's all greasy." Malfoy said.

"Fuck off Malfoy." Seamus Finnigan piped up.

"Malfoy, what is going on here?" Professor Snape asked him. "Nothing Professor Snape." Malfoy said. "I do not want to hear you insulting my son or his friends ever again. 10 points from Slytherin." Professor Snape said before turning to go back to the head table. Malfoy stalked off with Crabbe and Goyle after glaring at the Gryffindors.

"My hair isn't even greasy." Severus said pulling a lock of hair out in front of his eyes.

Severus went up to Gryffindor Common Room with Ron and Hermione laughing and joking. "I am so glad I don't have to go back to the Dursleys. They're what you called Malfoy in third year. 'Foul, loathsome, evil little cockroaches.' The only thing is, Uncle Vernon and Dudley are not little by any stretch of the imagination." Hermione laughed. When they arrived at the portrait of the Fat Lady, Hermione said the password. Ron, Severus, and Hermione walked into the Gryffindor Common room. "So what classes are you guys taking this year?" Severus asked. "I'm taking Advanced Potions, Advanced Transfiguration, Advance Charms, Care of Magical Creatures, Advanced Defence against the Dark Arts, and Muggle Studies." Hermione exclaimed happily. "I'm in all those subjects too except for Muggle Studies. I actually got into Advanced Potions, can you believe it?" Ron said. "I have the exact same classes as you two, except for Muggle Studies just like Ron." Severus said. "Hello Ginny, would you like to join us?" Hermione asked Ron's little sister. Ginny Weasley sat down next to Harry. "I can't believe you're Professor Snape's son, Harr-Severus." Ginny said. She had to correct herself at the last minute when she was about to call him Harry. "Heads up, someone has mail." A voice shouted out. A snow white owl, probably Hedwig, came into the common room with a package. It wasn't Hedwig though. The owl dropped the parcel in Severus' lap and he read the note.

_Son, _

_This is something that is supposed to go to the first son of every Snape. Since you are my only son, it is rightfully yours._

_Love,_

_Your Father_

"It's something from my dad." Severus said. He opened the expertly wrapped parcel and a black cloak fell out. It was made of an obviously expensive material and was embroidered with the Snape family crest and motto on the left side. "I've read about those family cloaks." Hermione said. "Not surprising." Ron mumbled. Hermione shot an icy stare at him. "Family cloaks have spells of protection on them from most curses and such. They are also really expensive so only the noble bloodlines can afford them and the Snape bloodline is the second oldest pureblood line next to the Dumbledore blood line." Hermione explained. "The Weasley bloodline is really old as well. I believe it's the third oldest bloodline in the wizarding world." She added. "Then why aren't we rich?" Ron asked. "Not all the bloodlines are of nobility, Ron. Even if you aren't wealthy, at least you hold precedence over the Malfoys. They are the fifth oldest line. And I don't care whether or not you're rich, I still love you." Hermione said smugly. Ron was smiling for the rest of the night.

An hour more passed before the trio went to bed. "I am actually of higher rank than Malfoy!" Ron said when they were in their dormitory. "You'll have to hang that over his head every once in a while now, mate." Severus said while pulling the curtains around his bed. Severus lay in his bed staring at the ceiling. "Ron?" He asked.

"Yeah mate?" Ron replied.

"Do you love Hermione?" Severus asked again. He heard a sigh.

"Yes, I do. I would like to marry her someday." Ron said.

"Why don't you propose to her then?" Severus wondered.

"Are you mad, mate? We haven't even started our sixth year classes and you're wondering when I'm going to propose to Hermione. Of course, I would have no trouble with it but Hermione would. She'd tell me we're too young and stuff." Ron explained. "Anyways, I'm going to sleep. G'night mate." on added with a yawn.

"Goodnight." Severus said before turning onto his side and drifting off to sleep.


	6. Double Potions

**Severus will now be called 'Sev because it sounds better. Keep reading and reviewing! **

**Potions with the Slytherins**

The next morning, Sev woke up anxious to start his classes for once. Ron was snoring loudly in his bed so Severus decided to wake him up. He shot cold water at his friend from the tip of his wand and that did the job. "All right mate, I'm up I'm up!" Ron yelled. They got their school uniforms on, gathered their books and made their way to the Great Hall.

"Sev and Ron over here!" Hermione called to them. They smiled and walked over to where she was sitting. "Good morning you two. It's about time you came down." She said with a smile. They piled their plates with delicious food. "Oh look, the mail's here." Ron pointed out. Sev noticed Hedwig and she came down to his plate carrying a rolled up piece of parchment. "Thanks Hedwig. I hope it's a letter from Moony." Sev said. He unrolled the letter and started to read it to himself.

_Dear Sev,_

_Professor Dumbledore owled me informing me of your situation. I must say it was a bit of a shock learning that you were Professor Snape's son. He has also told me you look exactly like your father now except you still have the ever present scar. Owl me back as soon as possible._

_Moony_

"It was from Moony." Sev said to his friends.

He turned to talk to Ginny who was sitting next to him.

"How was your summer Ginny?" Sev asked quietly.

"The summer was all right, Sev. I nearly had a heart attack though when Mum told me you were Professor Snape's son." Ginny gushed. Sev smiled. He went back to his plate and his lank hair fell into his plate. He pushed it back behind his ears frustrated and went back to his breakfast.

Hermione, Ron, and Sev were on their way to Advanced Double Potions with the Slytherins. They managed to make it to the Potions classroom without any interruptions. Ron, Hermione, and Sev sat down somewhere in the middle of the classroom and talked until Professor Snape came in.

Professor Snape entered the classroom in the usual manner but cast a small, discreet smile at Sev. He flicked his wand at the blackboard and instructions for a complicated potion appeared there.

"You may begin now." Professor Snape said irritably while sitting down at his desk to mark papers.

Sev, Ron, and Hermione set about making the Polyjuice Potion. "Ron, could you please hand me the shredded boomslang skin please?" Sev asked. Hermione handed him the glass jar containing the boomslang skin. He had found potion-making an extremely easy process now for some weird reason. His hair kept on falling in his face and he kept on putting it back behind his ears but it was no use.

Sev, Ron, and Hermione finished making their Polyjuice potion and Hermione bottled it up and placed it on Professor Snape's desk. He didn't look up from the third year papers he was grading. Hermione sat back down and started cleaning their workspace. The trio chatted for a while before Professor Snape dismissed them. They walked happily to their next class; Transfiguration with the Ravenclaws. They sat down in three seats in the front row and Malfoy called to them.

"Hey Grease ball, when was the last time you washed your hair?" He said taunting Sev. Sev just kept his head down and pretended to be reading his Transfiguration book. "Hey Malfoy, have you ever checked what your family's order of precedence is in terms of rank and longevity?" Ron asked. "I'll have you know, Weasel, that the Malfoys are the fifth oldest pureblood line in the wizarding world. More than you can say for your family, Weasel-boy." Malfoy said indignantly. "Well, you should check again because the Weasley bloodline is the third oldest bloodline which means I am YOUR superior." Ron said proudly. Malfoy looked as if someone had taken all the money out of his family's bank accounts and put them in the rubbish bin. He glared at Ron. He didn't get a chance to say anything though because Professor McGonagall was just entering the classroom.

The rest of the day, Malfoy kept glaring at the dream team. Not that this wasn't normal or anything, though. "Mr. Snape, there you are. I need to talk to you." Professor McGonagall said to Sev as he was headed towards Gryffindor Tower. "What about Professor McGonagall?" Sev asked. He stubbornly pushed yet another lock of black, greasy hair behind his ear. "Please come to my office." Professor McGonagall said curtly. He followed her quizzically to her office.

"Have a seat, Snape." Professor McGonagall said. She handed him a tartan can and offered him some ginger newts which he politely declined. "The position of Quidditch Captain of Gryffindor has been vacated this year. I was wondering if you would like the job." Professor McGonagall asked hopefully. Sev was flabbergasted. "Of course I'd like the job Professor." He said excitedly. She smiled. "I knew you would want it. Here you go." She said handing him a small badge similar to a prefect badge except this one had a broomstick on it as well as a lion. He thanked her again and left her office.

He practically ran down to the dungeons to see if his father was there, which he was. He appeared t be reading so Sev knocked on the door.

"Hello son, what's up?" Professor Snape asked. The smile on his son's face did not go unseen by him. Sev fumbled in his pockets until he felt the badge. He held it out for his father to see.

"I'm Quidditch Captain, just like you were in school." Sev said excitedly. His dad smiled.

"Congratulations are in order, I believe, so congratulations." Professor Snape said. "You should go tell the lovebirds." He added thoughtfully. Sev grimaced at his father. "I'll go tell them and just hope to Merlin I don't interrupt a snog session." Sev said. He got up from the couch he was sitting on and left the room.

Sev made his way up to Gryffindor Tower with his new badge pinned to his robes. "You'll never guess what just happened." He said as he walked into the common room. "What happened mate?" Ron asked him. Hermione was listening as well. "I've been made Quidditch Captain." Sev said proudly. Ron looked as if he had just seen a Veela.

"You're Quidditch Captain?" Ron asked in awe. "I can't bloody believe it. You are actually Quidditch Captain." He added. "Don't train us too hard, Sev. I don't think I could handle it." Ron said jokingly.

"Congratulation, Sev. I'll have to rearrange your schedule to fit in Quidditch practices now." Hermione said. Even though sixth year students had no exams in their sixth year, she still insisted on daily studying much to the boys' chagrin.

"Hermione, I don't know how many times I have to ask you. Why on earth do we need to study every day when there aren't even any exams this year? Save it for next year." Ron exclaimed. He and Sev both hated studying.

Ron and Sev were talking about who was on the Quidditch team and how they were going to coordinate practices with the other teams. They went to bed feeling very cheerful. For the first time in a long while, Sev fell asleep peacefully.


	7. Christmas Shopping

**Christmas Shopping**

A few months later, which turned out to be a week before Christmas, the first Hogsmeade visit was taking place. "Sev, do you know if your dad is going to Hogsmeade today?." Ron asked his friend that Saturday morning. "He is, why?" Sev replied while he was filling a small vial with headache potion for his private stores that he had been collecting. "Thanks mate. I just need to ask his opinion on something important." Ron explained. Sev nodded and got his pocket money ready and a satchel to carry his purchases in. Sev, Ron, and Hermione walked out to the carriages in a joyful mood and they got into the carriage behind one of the professor's. The three of them talked until they got to Hogsmeade and Hermione went to the bookstore. Sev and Ron found Professor Snape and went to talk to him. They went into the Three Broomsticks and ordered some butterbeers and sandwiches.

"So what are you getting me for Christmas, Dad?" Sev asked his father cheekily. His father scowled at him. "I have already gotten your present, Severus, and you don't find out until Christmas." Professor Snape said to his son.

"Hey, Sev, when is the next Defense meeting?" A voice said from behind Sev. He turned around in his chair and answered the fifth year girl. "The next meeting is after the hols." He replied earnestly. She nodded and left the pub. Sev turned back around and finished his butterbeer in one gulp. "I have to get Ron's Christmas present as well as yours, Dad. I'll be back soon." Sev said as he got up. Ron blinked at him knowing what he was doing. Professor Snape and Ron watched the door as Sev left.

"Professor Snape, can I get your help for something please?" Ron asked nervously. "Yes, I suppose so but I need to know what for Mr. Weasley." Professor Snape said. "I'll tell you but you have to promise not to tell Hermione or Sev." Ron said. "I promise I won't tell Miss Granger or my son." Professor Snape replied. They left the pub.

Meanwhile, Sev was purchasing his dad's Christmas present; a set of glass potions implements. He had already bought Ron's present which was a huge box of Bertie Bott's Every Flavour Beans. He was just leaving the apothecary when he ran into Ginny. "Hello Ginny." Sev said shyly. She smiled at him warmly and brushed a piece of hair out from his face. "How is your day going, Sev?" She asked. "All right, I suppose. I just got my dad's present." Sev replied holding up the bag from the apothecary. There was an awkward silence until Ginny said goodbye and left. Sev sighed inwardly and made his way to the Three Broomsticks to meet his friend and father.

Ron was waiting for Hermione and Sev outside of the Three Broomsticks with his hand in his pocket. Sev saw Ron first and walked over to him.

"Are we waiting on Hermione?" Sev asked his friend. Ron merely nodded. Hermione spotted them and walked to them. She took Ron's arm and they headed for the carriages. The three of them chatted happily on the way back to Hogwarts. It only took a few minutes before they returned to Hogwarts and when they did, the three friends headed off to Gryffindor Common Room.

"You're staying here for Christmas, right Hermione?" Ron asked.

"I'll be here for Christmas but I have to go see my parents on Christmas Eve. I have already arranged it with Professor McGonagall." Hermione explained. "I'll be here Christmas morning." She added hastily. Ron smiled at her and she smiled back. Sev said the password to the portrait of the fat lady and they walked into the common room. There were only a few Gryffindors staying for the Christmas holidays and the majority of them were seventh years studying for the Nastily Exhausting Wizarding Tests. "Do you guys want some Bertie Bott's Every Flavour Beans? I bought tons of them." Sev said pulling out a huge box of the confection. Ron and Hermione nodded and pulled a handful from the box.

They spent the evening talking about a lot of things before they went to the Great Hall for the end of term feast. As usual, the Great Hall was bedecked in Christmas decorations. Hermione, Ron, and Sev sat down at the Gryffindor table and Malfoy sneered at them.

"Hey Snape, did you buy some shampoo in Hogsmeade today?" Malfoy drawled. "I shouldn't have asked. By the looks of your hair, you obviously didn't." He added. Malfoy didn't notice the large, black figure of the Potions Master behind him.

"Mr. Malfoy, 50 points off Slytherin and detention for a month after next term starts. I told you not to taunt my son." Professor Snape said from behind him. Malfoy turned around and was looking into the face of his professor. He was speechless. "That's what I thought, Mr. Malfoy." Professor Snape added before he walked away to the head table.

"I wish Malfoy didn't exist. He's a git through and through." Ron said before stuffing his mouth with some chicken. Hermione nodded her agreement because she too had food in her mouth and she wasn't apt to talk with her mouth full.

At the end of the feast, Professor Dumbledore rose to wish everyone a happy Christmas and sent them off to bed. Sev was going down to the dungeons to stay with his father for Christmas. For once, he could actually spend Christmas with true family, someone who cared for him and accepted him. "Caput Draconis." Sev said when he arrived at the entrance. The portrait swung open and he walked in to find his father still wasn't there. He put his trunk in his room after enlarging it and went out to the sitting room to read. A few minutes later, his father walked in.

"Hello Sev. Do you have any headache potion?" Professor Snape asked his son. He was pinching the bridge of his nose and looked as if he had a migraine. Sev nodded and went into his room and returned with a vial of blue potion. His father gulped it and smirked. "I should have known. You made the potion taste like raspberries. I must say, you are a natural." The professor said. Sev just smiled right back at him.

"I can't wait until Christmas, Dad. It'll be the first Christmas I'll have spent with family. The Dursleys don't count." Sev said warmly. He still was reading his book. "I could use this book for the DA. We could use these counter-curses." Sev added thoughtfully.

"Consider it yours then, son. I have no use for that particular topic anymore." Professor Snape said. He yawned. "Anyways, I'm off to bed. I'll see you tomorrow." He added, stifling another yawn in the process. He retired to his room leaving his son alone. Just after his father went to bed, Sev followed suit and retired to his own room for a good night's sleep.


End file.
